Ultime Expiation
by JessSwann
Summary: A l'aube de sa mort, Briony raconte enfin toute la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Lola a été violée...


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à Ian Mc Ewan**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur le film Reviens moi… C'est une histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps sans savoir comment la présenter. La communauté des 6 variations pour laquelle je l'ai écrite m'a fourni le prétexte. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Note : le récit écrit par Briony est en italique**_

**Ultime Expiation**

Un silence pesant règne dans ma chambre. Un silence lourd, épais, à peine brisé par les chuchotements qu'échangent mes visiteurs qui me croient trop sourde pour les entendre. Toute la famille est là. Ma famille. Ils sont tous venus me regarder mourir. Oh bien entendu tout le monde est trop poli pour formuler cette évidence à haute voix, mais je ne suis pas encore assez morte pour ne pas le comprendre. Dans ma chambre règne une odeur de médicaments à la fois suave et âcre mâtinée d'autre chose. Une odeur de sueur malsaine qui je le sais provient de moi.

Ma fille se penche sur moi et ses lèvres douces effleurent ma joue sèche.

« Vous voyez maman, toute la famille est venue vous rendre une petite visite » Me dit t'elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Moi je ne réponds pas.

« Toute la famille » Insiste t'elle.

Sauf que c'est faux. Toute la famille n'est pas là. Il manque Cee. Il manque Cecilia, ma grande sœur. La sœur que j'ai tuée par mon mensonge.

Maintenant que je vais mourir je suppose que le secret que j'ai gardé tout au long de mon existence depuis mes douze ans n'a plus de raison d'être. Cependant à qui le confier ? Mes yeux fatigués se posent sur mon cher bloc de papier et au fond de moi je trouve la réponse. Je suis écrivain. J'ai écrit des centaines d'histoires, j'ai même écrit l'histoire de Robbie, de Cecilia pour expier ma culpabilité. Mais même là j'ai menti. Le moment est venu de rétablir pour de bon la vérité, une dernière histoire qui sera réellement la mienne. Sans complaisance et sans mensonge cette fois. J'ai passé l'âge de me soucier de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Je prends une inspiration et je fixe ma chère fille

« Papier…

- Oh maman reposez vous donc, vous écrirez plus tard »

Son ton est mi agacé mi grondeur. Mais je ne peux pas attendre, parce que bientôt il sera trop tard

« Papier »

Ma fille soupire et se dirige lentement vers le secrétaire

« Tenez »

Mes doigts se referment sur le stylo et je la regarde. J'attends.

Au bout d'un moment elle comprend et un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres

« Maman voudrait écrire un peu, je pense qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse »

Le reproche est évident… Quoi la vieille dame veut être seule alors que tout le monde a fait le déplacement pour elle ? Mais ce que j'ai à dire est plus important que leurs fiertés blessées. Je souris en les voyant sortir. Ma main glisse sur le papier, mes doigts sur le stylo. Je remonte le temps jusqu'à l'été de mes douze ans.

_« J'ai déjà raconté cette histoire. Ou plutôt non, j'ai raconté Cécilia, j'ai raconté Robbie. Mais pas moi… Dans ces conditions comment comprendre vraiment l'histoire ? Lorsque j'ai écrit Expiation, j'ai menti. Je ne parle pas seulement du mensonge qui m'a poussé à écrire une fin heureuse pour ma sœur et Robbie, éternels amoureux de plume, alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais retrouvés dans notre vie. Je ne parle pas non plus du mensonge que j'ai écrit en prétendant m'être réconciliée avec Cécilia alors qu'elle ne m 'a jamais ni pardonné, ni parlé à nouveau. _

_Le mensonge dont je parle est plus terrible encore que ceux là. Et c'est celui là qui a pesé sur mon cœur tout le restant de mon existence. Avec les années, les livres, le mari , les enfants, j'ai réussi à l'enfouir au fond de moi, à me persuader que la version que j'ai raconté dans mon livre était la bonne. Mais maintenant, que je vais mourir je ne peux plus m'y dérober, ni échapper à moi-même. _

_Seigneur je ne sais même pas par où commencer… Sans doute par Robbie… Parce que finalement, il a toujours été question de Robbie. _

_Lorsque j'avais douze ans… J'étais bercée de rêveries romantiques, de dragons et de chimères. Je me rappelle que Cee se moquait toujours de moi… Parce que dans mes histoires la jeune fille finissait invariablement à partir avec son prince. Ce que personne n'a jamais su, pas plus ma Mère que Cee c'est que mon prince c'était Robbie. Même à présent que je suis vieille et fatiguée, mon cœur s'affole encore lorsque je pense à Robbie Turner . Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui le jour où, pour l'éprouver, je me suis jetée à l'eau et qu'il a plongé pour me sauver de la noyade. Lorsque ce jour là j'ai senti ses bras forts m'arracher à l'emprise mortelle de l'eau ma vie a complètement changée… Je suis tombée amoureuse de Robbie. _

_A chacun de ses retours je recherchais sa présence, je cherchais à me faire remarquer de lui. Je guettais avec impatience toutes les lettres que Cecilia envoyait de la faculté avec le secret espoir que quelques lignes parleraient de Robbie. Mais Cee ne parlait jamais de Robbie. Dans ces conditions comment aurais je pu deviner ce qui allait se produire ? Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses… Mais si j'avais … Si on m'avait dit ce qui se passait entre eux, peut être n'aurais je pas menti cette nuit là… Peut être…_

_Lorsque j'ai avoué mon mensonge des années après la nuit où j'ai séparé ma sœur de Robbie, j'ai dit que je m'étais trompée, que j'avais réellement cru voir Robbie penché sur le corps de Lola. Tout le monde,à commencer par ma famille, a pensé que c'était l'un de ces tours que m'avait joué mon imagination trop fertile… Et tout le monde m'a pardonné à cause de ça malgré les conséquences dramatiques que cela a eu sur notre famille. Sur Cécilia…. Sur Robbie. _

_Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'avouer que mon imagination n'était pas en cause. Je n'ai jamais cru voir Robbie. J'ai menti comme mentent les amoureuses délaissées pour se venger de celui qui leur a fait du mal. Et mon mensonge a détruit Robbie. Je ne m'en suis pas voulue sur le moment, j'étais trop ulcérée… Trop jalouse. _

_Même aujourd'hui, il me suffit de sentir l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée ou des lys pour me souvenir de ce jour là. Tout a commencé le matin…. Je travaillais sur ma pièce… Dehors, il y avait Robbie et Cécilia. Je les observais. Cécilia venait de plonger dans la grande fontaine que nous avions alors et elle se tenait à demi nue devant Robbie. D'où j'étais je ne voyais pas grand-chose. Mais cependant assez pour voir les épaules de Robbie frémir à la vue de Cécilia. _

_Cee et ses longues jambes fines… Toujours si mondaine, si parfaite… Cee qui ne s'intéressait à rien mais qui faisait semblant de le faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de mes pièces … Mais ce matin là je n'ai pas vu la sœur affectueuse, je n'ai vu qu'une femme qui tentait de séduire Robbie… Je me souviens avoir été troublée, plus par le frémissement des épaules de Robbie que par l'attitude de Cécilia… Alors comme à chaque fois que la vérité brutale tentait de me toucher, je me suis inventée une histoire…. Cee était une innocente, Robbie un dangereux pervers… Pourquoi avoir fait cela de Robbie ? Sûrement parce que c'est plus romanesque d'aimer un homme dangereux… _

_J'ai raconté mon histoire à Lola… Elle y a cru. J'étais son centre d'intérêt. Elle était mon public avant de devenir ensuite mon instrument. J'ai continué à me raconter cette histoire, comme pour mieux m'en convaincre… Oui Robbie était un fou, un pervers mais j'étais sûre sans jamais le dire que mon amour, notre amour lui apporterait la rédemption.. Tout l'après midi qui suivit j'ai ressassé cette histoire, jusqu'à finir par y croire. Et puis Robbie est apparu au bout du chemin. Je me souviens m'être sentie stupide avec mon bâton de bois et ma robe trop longue. Mais Robbie n'y a pas fait attention, il m'a tendu une lettre. Sur le moment, j'ai cru qu'elle m'était destinée… Après tout Robbie devait bien m'aimer aussi sinon pourquoi aurait il toujours été aussi gentil ? Mais la lettre était pour Cecilia. Et je l'ai lue. _

_A l'époque je ne l'ai pas comprise, pas précisément.. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas ma bouleversée… Pourtant j'ai donné la lettre à Cécilia. Après tout Cécilia et ses grandes jambes n'avaient que faire de Robbie…_

_Je l'ai cru jusqu'à ce que je les surprenne enlacés dans la bibliothèque. Sa longue robe verte remontée sur ses cuisses, Cécilia enlaçait Robbie qui avait son pantalon aux chevilles. Même à douze ans on comprend ce que cela signifie. Et même à douze ans on peut haïr ce qu'on aimait si fort la seconde d'avant…_

_Le dîner qui a suivi a été le pire de ma vie. J'avais le cœur brisé et je devais encore soutenir le regard de ma sœur. De cette sœur qui m'avait trahie en me prenant Robbie. C'était insoutenable de penser que ma propre sœur ait pu faire une chose pareille. Non, Cee avait été séduite, les mauvais instincts de Robbie s'étaient réveillés et… Sauf que sous la table leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, se mêlaient. C'était presque pire que la scène de la bibliothèque. Parce que face à leurs mains unies, face à leurs regards tendres l'un pour l'autre… Je n'étais plus rien. Et aucune des histoires que je m'inventais ne pouvait changer la vérité : Robbie était amoureux de ma sœur…. _

_Puis tout s'est accéléré… Les jumeaux ont disparu. Lola… Lola a été violée. Et mon cœur de femme blessée malgré ses douze ans y a trouvé le moyen de se venger. Sur le moment, je crois que je n'ai pas réalisé le mal que je faisais. Je ne voyais qu'une chose, je n'avais qu'un but : séparer Cécilia et Robbie. Loin l'un de l'autre ils oublieraient la bibliothèque, ils s'oublieraient. Dans sa prison, Robbie m'attendrait… Et une fois devenue une femme, j'avouerais courageusement mon erreur. Robbie serait libéré et bien sûr je passerais du temps à ses côtés, pour me faire pardonner cette erreur qui l'avait condamné… Je lui réapprendrai à vivre… Et Robbie me pardonnerait…Parce que son amour pour moi serait plus fort que les années d'enfermement. _

_Pas une seule fois je n'ai pensé à Cecilia dans ce scénario. Ou plutôt si, je croyais que ma sœur si volatile trouverait un autre garçon à aimer. Je n'ai pas non plus pensé à la prison… Je n'ai pas imaginé que ce genre d'expérience était de celles qui brisaient un homme. Comment aurais je pu le savoir ? J'avais douze ans ! _

_Sauf que rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais voulu…. Après Robbie, Cecilia est partie pour toujours. Elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole ni à au reste de la famille. Elle n'a pas non plus aimé. Contrairement à moi Cecilia ne s'est jamais mariée, elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants, elle est morte seule au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus dans les bombardements de Londres. Je me souviens encore du cri de ma mère en apprenant la mort de Cee. La seule fois où j'ai vu ma mère sortir de la torpeur de ses migraines… Pour moi il était trop tard pour avouer. Quand à Robbie… Il est sorti de prison mais pas comme je l'avais prévu. Il n'est sorti que pour aller se faire tuer sur une plage française où son corps est enseveli pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais pu m'excuser auprès de lui. Je n'ai jamais pu effacer ses années perdues comme je me l'étais si bien imaginé. _

_Après la guerre, après leur mort à tout les deux, je suis allée voir les compagnons d'infortune de Robbie. Ceux qui avaient été avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Ils ont dit que jusqu'au bout, Robbie a aimé Cécilia. Il est mort avec une lettre d'elle serrée dans sa main. C'est-ce jour là que j'ai compris qu'aucun sacrifice au monde ne me permettrait jamais d'expier le mal que je leur avais fait à tout les deux. Pourtant j'ai essayé, j'ai raconté leur histoire en m'effaçant… Je leur ai donné la chance dont je les avais privés en faisant d'eux un couple d'éternels amoureux. Mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Je leur dois tellement plus que ça. Je leur dois la vérité. A présent que je vais mourir, je le comprends enfin. _

_Cette histoire est sans doute la dernière que j'écris. Sans fioritures, sans complaisance. Pour une fois, la première de ma longue vie d'écrivain, j'écris les choses telles qu'elles se sont passées. Je reconnais enfin mon crime… Je l'offre au monde pour que tous sachent … que tous sachent que…._

()()

Le lendemain, la presse anglaise annonça que Briony Tallis, l'auteur à succès, avait fermé ses yeux sur le monde.

Quelques mois plus tard et au bout d'une bataille juridique acharnée entre ses héritiers, sa dernière histoire fut finalement publiée sous le titre de Ultime Expiation entraînant des ventes records. Emporté par ce succès,son livre, Expiation, a été réédité pour y joindre en postface sa dernière histoire. Il est resté en tête des best sellers douze semaines consécutives.


End file.
